Qué dicen los nargles
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Los nargles dicen que te desean un muy feliz cumpleaños número veintidós, que tengas suerte en tu entrevista con la directora Mcgonagall para el puesto de Herbología y que eres el muchacho más guapo que han visto. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Amigo Invierano" del Foro "First Generation: The story before the books". Para: JessyRiddleFriki.


**Qué dicen los nargles**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Amigo Invierano" del Foro "First Generation: The story before the books"._

**Para:** JessyRiddleFriki.

**Nota de la autora:** Cuando vi que elegiste la casa Ravenclaw, pensé que querías que te tocara Luna, aunque no fue así. Por eso decidí escribir sobre algo romántico entre Neville y ella. Espero no haberme equivocado. ¡Qué lo disfrutes!

**Cumpleañero: **Neville Longbottom.

**Rating:** K.

**Género:** Romance.

**Casa:** Ravenclaw.

**Personaje de casa: **Lisa Turpin.

* * *

><p>—A mí me hubiera gustado que armáramos un picnic junto a un lago de plimpys de agua dulce pero no va a ser posible —dice Luna con los ojos azules brillando de forma intensa y luego se inclina un poco más en dirección a Neville como si le quisiera contar un secreto—. A los plimpys no les gusta el calor y menos en julio.<p>

—Supongo que el Caldero Chorreante debe estar lleno de otras pequeñas criaturas que pueden resultar interesantes para ti —responde Neville. Extiende su brazo en su dirección—. De seguro encuentras algo nuevo para tu investigación.

Luna sonríe de esa forma que solamente ella sabe hacerlo y sus dedos se cierran entorno a la muñeca de Neville. Ella cierra los ojos preparándose para el vértigo de la aparición y se aparecen con un tenue _plop _en el Callejón Diagon. Mientras caminan en dirección a la posada, Luna continúa hablando de lo emocionada que se siente por su investigación sobre las diferentes criaturas fantásticas que tanto su padre como ella pueden ver y Neville muestra interés genuino oyéndola.

Realmente no existe diferencia entre la Luna Lovegood que conoció en el carruaje durante su quinto año y la Luna que se encuentra a su lado en ese mismo instante. No ha cambiado nada desde entonces. Sigue siendo la misma chica que lleva pendientes de rábanos y collares hechos con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, habla sobre sus criaturas fascinantes y le bailan los ojos de esa forma tan risueña.

Él tampoco ha cambiado mucho a decir verdad. Tiene el cabello un poco más largo casi, las mejillas más delgadas aunque eso no significa que hayan perdido su color, sus hombros al igual que su espalda son más anchos y ha crecido bastantes centímetros. Es casi dos cabezas más alto que Luna.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Neville! —exclama una sonriente Hannah Abbott cuando lo ve y le besa ambas mejillas como saludo—. Por cierto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Recientemente Hannah Abbott ha adquirido el Caldero Chorreante junto a su socia, **_Lisa Turpin_**. Ambas chicas han estado en el mismo curso que él, sin embargo, Neville solamente cruza palabra con Hannah. Eso no quiere decir que tenga algo contra Lisa, no la conoce simplemente.

—Me gusta la nueva decoración —comenta Neville observando las paredes recién pintadas y los nuevos cuadros que cuelgan de ellas.

—La escogió Lisa, ¿verdad? —interviene Luna. Hannah asiente y le pregunta cómo lo sabe—. Ha escogido los colores de Ravenclaw. Las paredes azules con los cuadros color bronce. Y por allá al fondo hay un símbolo en forma de águila.

—Lisa y yo apostamos. Si Hufflepuff ganaba la Copa de las Casas entonces las paredes serían amarillas con detalles negros, pero si ganaba Ravenclaw —hace una pausa—. Bueno, aquí ven el resultado.

—Creo que es un gran trabajo de todas formas —contesta Neville—. ¿Nos puedes dar una...?

—Enseguida les prepararé una habitación. Hemos renovado nuestras camas también y déjame decirte que los colchones están encantados para que sean más mullidos. Les va a encantar lo bien que se siente.

Las mejillas se Neville se tornan de un intenso color rosado mientras niega con la cabeza. Luna mirada hacía el techo como si de repente hubiera descubierto algo sorprendente que va más allá del entendimiento ajeno.

—Nosotros no queremos en absoluto una habitación. No me atrevería a pensar en Luna y en mí de ese modo —asegura—. Solamente queremos una mesa donde conversar en lo que queda de la noche mientras bebemos un par de cervezas de mantequilla. A Luna le gusta con un poco de canela.

—Van marchando dos cervezas de mantequilla —Hannah se inclina hacía él y le guiña un ojo—. Te doy un consejo. Bésala cuando vaya a mitad de la cerveza, lo besos con sabor a canela son los mejores.

Neville ruega porque Luna no le haya escuchado y parece que es así porque no da la mínima señal de haberlo hecho. Los dos se dirigen a una mesa apartada mientras cargan las dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. El aroma que desprenden los corchos que rodean su cuello, es idéntico al de los vasos.

—He visto un nido de nargles por allí —dice señalando con el dedo índice hacía un rincón que se encuentra cerca de ellos—. En otro tiempo, les recomendaría a Hannah y a Lisa que lo quitarán. Pero he aprendido a llevarme mejor con los nargles, ya no me quitan las cosas como antes.

—Me encantaría poder ver los nargles como tú.

—Los nargles son demasiado tímidos. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts me enfadaba con ellos porque me escondían mis zapatos y el resto de mi ropa, pero ahora que puedo comprenderlos, entiendo que era para llamar mi atención ya que son bastante tímidos como para acercarse directamente —Luna da varios sorbos de su cerveza y una leve capa de espuma le queda alrededor de la boca. Neville de inclina y la limpia con su pulgar—. Tú me recuerdas mucho a los nargles.

—¿Los puedes escuchar en este momento? —ella asiente con la mirada—. ¿Y qué dicen los nargles?

—Los nargles dicen que te desean un muy feliz cumpleaños número veintidós, que tengas suerte en tu entrevista con la directora Mcgonagall para el puesto de Herbología y que eres el muchacho más guapo que han visto.

Neville reúne toda esa valentía que caracteriza a los Gryffindor y le besa. La caricia que sus bocas comparten es suave y dulce. Más que un beso es un simple contacto inocente que tienen pero ese contacto es más que suficiente para que Luna sienta como si varias mariposas volaran en su estómago y Neville rozara el paraíso con la punta de los dedos.

Junto a Luna todo es especial y su cumpleaños número veintidós no es la excepción.


End file.
